wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Rehua I
Rehua I is an Imperial jungle world and serves as an Adeptus Astartes Homeworld of the savage Shadow Warriors Space Marine Chapter located in the northern Ultima Segmentum. The Astartes of this Chapter have inherited the logistical aspect of their battlefield doctrine from their progenitors, the Raven Guard, they carry on the violent and cunning traditions of the tribes of their homeworld. Background Hidden in the northern corner of Ultima Segmentum, the vibrant tropical world of Rehua I was settled by the Shadow Warriors in the early 38th millennium. Orbiting close to the class G star Rehua, Rehua I is under the perfect conditions to support tropical life, with high humidity and radiant sunlight the world supports a multitude of species, ranging from titanic sea creatures to ferocious terrestrial predators. The beautiful world, however, was under increasing threat from Ork attacks, being close in proximity to the Ghoul Stars. The natural inhabitants of the world were at a feral and barbaric level; feuding between tribes and villages. Rehuan hunting parties had become hardened by the constant Ork raids – perfecting guerrilla tactics and stealthy ambushes in the deep forests of Rehua I, although it would only be a matter of time until a sufficient Ork force would encounter the feral Rehuans and utterly destroy them. When the Orks finally attacked Rehua I they encountered an unexpected surprise; the Shadow Warriors were waiting for them deep within the jungles of the feral world. The Marines had found the system on a routine patrol of the Cygnus arm of the galaxy, and luckily intercepting the preliminary Ork force, they prepared the Rehuans for the imminent xenos onslaught. The sizable force of fifteen thousand Orks was completely decimated. First striking at the Ork Warboss Magdrung Hok Ocka, the Orks were left headless and confused, and ripe for the slaughter. The remaining war band was hunted down with the help of the Rehuan trackers and no Ork made it off the planet to spread word of the battle. Taking a liking to the savage people of Rehua and their fierce, relentless nature, the Shadow Warriors made their home in the depths of the great southern-Rehuan jungle by the order of Grand Master Locke and in the following decades the world was made completely hidden from the Orks; the Warriors dispatching any scout forces or raiding parties that neared the system before they could spread word of the fight. Years of fighting the Orks had made the Rehuans a violent and vicious people; it wasn't long until the Shadow Warriors adapted their customs and fighting styles into their own Chapter. The Chapter recruits from no other world than Rehua I; the warriors of the planet being already steeped in the arts of guerrilla warfare and close combat, they are the only initiates accepted by the Warriors. Because of this, not only has the violent nature of the Rehuans been adopted by the marines, but also their symbols and heraldry; this is made evident by the heavy tattooing the marines undergo to inspire fear in their enemies, and their decorated armor; utilizing black and white swirls and stylized figures. The Chapter icon itself is the adopted image of the traditional Rehuan interpretation of the Emperor – who is to them the first and greatest man; it is a stylized and almost grotesque visage representing His long forgotten image. Long ago forgetting His true divinity, to the Rehuans the Emperor is merely a myth, obscured by their millennia of separation from the Imperium. Where and when the Rehuans learned of the Emperor is unknown to the Shadow Warriors, and their cults technically do not breach Ecclesiarchal doctrine. Thanks to the remote location of the Rehua system the Shadow Warriors seldom journey into the Imperial core, preferring rather to patrol the uncharted or forgotten edges of the north-eastern area of the Ultima Segmentum, particularly along the Cygnus arm of the galaxy close to the Ork empires. Hunting war-parties or Taua consisting of an entire company of Shadow Warriors patrol the remote systems of Ultima Segmentum, keeping vigilant watch for Ork war bands and Imperial Rebellions, and in their wake stories of the valor and heroism of the mysterious black armored Warriors spread like wildfire. Rehuan Culture The Rehuans maintain a unique culture whose customs might seem strange to an outsider. This culture is steeped in song, dance and arts as well as war and violence. Over the millennia the Rehuans have perfected the art of hunting; they are masters of the hunt on land and sea. The Rehuans are well practiced in the art of stealth and trapping and apply these skills to warfare, developing a guerrilla oriented style of war. Consequently, Rehuan hunting parties are not only revered for their adept tracking and hunting ability, but also for their proficiency in combat. Despite the subtleties of Rehuan stealth warfare, when engaged in combat the fearsome warriors are vicious and brutal, chanting horrifying war cries and bludgeoning their enemies with beautifully crafted weapons. After a battle the Rehuans often consume their fallen enemies in an effort to absorb their mana. Scholars believed that this stems from some primeval knowledge of the soul and the warp harnessed by the Rehuans. This belief in mana has also shaped Rehuan hierarchy; those with pristine mana like priests or shaman are often seen leading tribes for the terrible power they hold. The Shadow Warriors are no exception to the custom of consuming their enemies; although it was frowned upon in the earlier years of the Chapter, upon the induction of the first Rehuan Chapter Master, Twelfth Master Anaru, the custom of eating their slain enemies became commonplace in the Chapter. Supported by the Omophagea organ, the marines often consume the brains of their fallen enemies to adapt their memories and experience as opposed to absorbing their mana; this tradition is practiced on all enemies except for the daemon or heretic whose flesh is deemed corrupt and evil. The Rehuan culture is deeper than first impressions would betray. When their tribes are not engaged in savage warfare the Rehuans celebrate with song and dance. Employing various specialized wooden instruments, the celebrations of the Rehuans is a sight to behold. Rehuan art is also something of measure; their artisans are skilled in wood work, and while they craft intricately carved weapons of war they also build beautiful dwellings and refuges; the grand meeting-halls of the Rehuans are elaborately carved with swirling shapes and patterns on every banister and pillar. Although not as elaborate, the Rehuans also carve stone and bone. Rehuan myths are believed to be inspired by the events prior to and during the Horus Heresy. It is evident that somehow the Rehuans had knowledge of the Emperor millennia ago; they refer to him as Ranginui ('Sky-Father') or often Rūmatauenga ('The Eternal') and revere him as the greatest man to have ever lived; a being of such power, wisdom and knowledge that was forged by the stars. Their myths do incorporate many aspects of past events; they believe of a war in the Maeke - the void of space - between Ranginui and his sons - although how this knowledge reached the Rehuans is unknown. The Rehuans say that the stars danced and sparked, and many died out and fell to the ground. The wise ancestor priests and chieftains of Rehua gathered together, combining their mana to see through the Maeke and call upon Ranginui. It is said they felt a great resonation in their mana, which many believe to have been the fall of the Emperor. Rarely do the natives of Rehua I interact with the Shadow Warriors, although when they do they regard them as another tribe, albeit a more powerful and prestiged tribe they trade and interact with the Warriors just as any other. While regarding the Shadow Warriors as fellows, the Rehuans know not to oppose them; they are considered the greatest among the tribes; revered and respected for their guardianship of Rehua I and those with the purest mana who came from the Maeke to save their people. Each year the various tribes send forth initiates to the Shadow Warriors, hoping that they will be chosen to join the ranks of the Astartes Chapter and bring prestige to their people. The Shadow Warriors are also seen as the lawmen and judges of Rehua I; when a tribal dispute remains unsettled both parties will often call on the wisdom of the Warriors to settle it. With the constant vigilance of the Shadow Warriors the Rehuans have thrived and their people grown strong and wise, never to fall into stagnation. Rehuan Glossary *''Ariki'' - Rehuan for "paramount chief" *''Haka'' - Traditional Rehuan dance of challenge and welcome; chant accompanying a dance with actions. *''Hapū'' - A Rehuan term when referring to the clans or descent group: section of a tribe, secondary tribe; literally: to have conceived. *''Hui'' - A meeting, assembly; coming together. *''Ihi'' - The Rehuan term for excellence. *''Iwi'' - A Rehuan term when referring to a set of people bound together by descent from a common ancestor or ancestors; literally: bone; modern meaning: tribe. *''Karakia'' - A Rehuan term for an incantation, charm, spell, ancient rites, invocation. *''Maeke'' - The Rehuan term for the void of space. *''Mana'' - The Rehuan term for a fallen enemies' soul. Imperial scholars believe that this belief stems from some primeval knowledge of the soul and the warp harnessed by the Rehuans. *''Mōkai'' - A Rehuan term when referring to slaves taken or born into captivity, or groups that had been taken over by more powerful ones. They were not held in custody or under restraint but were often required to do most of the menial work such as preparing food, carrying firewood and paddling canoes. *''Moko'' - The Rehuan traditional tattoos on face or body. *''Pākehā'' - Non-Rehuans, those not of "the people," often used when referring to outsiders. *''Peruperu'' - The traditional Rehuan dance utilised by the native Rehuans to inspire fear and dread in their enemies before battle. *''Ranginui'' - A Rehuan term that means 'Sky-Father' that is associated with the Emperor of Mankind. *''Rangatira'' - Rehuan for "chief", a well-born, well-bred person; chief, male or female; leader of a tribe. *''Rangatiratanga'' - Domain or autonomous authority of the Rangatira, sometimes sovereignty; chiefly qualities of a Rangatira. *''Ragatira Parapara'' - Rehuan variant title for a "chief" who gains authority through ability rather than birth. *''Rūmatauenga'' - A Rehuan term that means 'The Eternal', another term that is most often associated with the God-Emperor. *''Taiahasha'' - A unique powered short staff weapon utilised by the Shadow Warriors which takes the form of a traditional Rehuanwar club. These distinctive blunt weapons are exclusively used by 1st Company veterans and high ranking officers. *''Tangata'' - A Rehuan term for a human being, person. *''Tangihanga'' - The traditional Rehuan ceremony of mourning. *''Taniwha'' - Rehuan term for a guardian. *''Tapu'' - A Rehuan term when referring to "sacredness." *''Taua'' - A Rehuan term used by the Shadow Warriors when referring to the ten companies that make up their Chapter. *''Tohunga'' - A Rehuan term for "learned experts," the are a special group of people. They were selected at birth, usually from the rangatira class, although particularly talented individuals might be selected from lower ranks. *''Utu'' - The Rehuan term for revenge, recompense, reward, price, payment; repayment in goods; retribution in battle. *''Wehi'' - The Rehuan term for "awesome power", usually used when referring to the psyker abilities of a tribal seer. Category:Imperial Planets Category:Imperium Category:Jungle Worlds Category:Planets Category:Space Marine Chapter Homeworld Category:Shadow Warriors